1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a bistable switching technology and more particularly to a bistable switching method and a latching relay using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
General mechanical switches are classified into manual switches and electrical switches. Since the manual switches are necessary to be controlled by human power, the manual switches are difficult to be used in an electrical system. Therefore, electrical switches are usually used instead. In an electrical system, a mono stable relay is usually used as an electrical switch. When using one of the states of the mono stable relay, extra power might be required to keep the state. Because of the required extra power, the mono stable relay is not adapted to an electrical system which requires a bistable device for saving power.
Besides, the current bistable switch usually swings or slides between two stable states. Therefore, the main issue of the current bistable switch is the complicated and huge construction thereof. For example, a relay described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,293 is huge and not useful in a tiny electrical system.
As described above, the current mono stable relay doesn't work when there is no power or power failure. Even power is applied, the mono stable relay may keep consuming power. On the other hand, the current bistable relay is complicated and huge and not useful in a tiny electrical system.